Dark Plus School Equals Bad For Daisuke
by VampireApple
Summary: Daisuke sleeps in and doesn't want to go to school, so Dark goes for him. No pairings. Complete.
1. Science

Kitty: This came to me in science class. The idea came from a packet of questions and I wondered what Dark would do if he went to school and what he would write down as answers. Question 17 started this whole fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel which belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Or the test questions, those belong to Ms. Tye. Or Quatre Winner from Gundam Wing, who belongs to Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki and Tomino.

**Bold** Dark talking, thinking or writing

_Italic_ Daisuke thinking

Underline Test questions

'**Dai, I think you should get up now.'** Dark said, having been awake for ten minutes. He was beginning to get annoyed by the alarm clock.

'_Don't wanna_.'

'**You really should. Don't you have a test or something?'** Dark asked, trying again.

'Guh…'

'**Dai?'**

'…'

'Guess that means I can take over the body and be Dai for a little bit.' Dark thought to himself and did so.

He got up and turned off the alarm clock, then made Dai's bed. Then he got dressed and when down stairs to breakfast.

"Daisuke, good, you're up. I was just about to come up and get you. I'm glad you're not too tired from Dark's thieving," Emiko said in a cheery voice.

"Yah. What's for breakfast?" Dark asked, sitting at the table.

"Here, we have eggs," Emiko said, giving him a plate.

When Dark was done eating he walked out the door and to Dai's school.

Dark made into Dai's seat just as the bell rang. The teacher took attendance. Strangely, Ruka, Risa, Takeshi and Satoshi were absent.

"Alright students, you have a test. Clear your desks and take out a pencil," the teacher said.

Collective groans were heard.

"SHUT UP OR YOU ALL FAIL!" the teacher yelled, handing out the tests.

Dark looked around. He had forgotten to bring anything.

"**Can I borrow a pencil?"** he asked a student next to him.

The blonde haired kid gave him a pencil.

"Winner! What do you think your doing!" The teacher yelled at the blonde who gave Dark a pencil.

"Um, letting Niwa borrow a pencil?" the blonde replied meekly.

"That's okay then. Remember class, this test it 7,834,565 points and counts for ¾ of your final grade. Don't screw it up, or you'll have summer school!" the teacher yelled, handing Dark a test.

Test:

Name: Dark Mousy

1. True or false the positively charged particles in an atom are protons: **Art**.

2. True or false the negatively charged particles on an atom are neutrons: **The northern half of Japan and the southern part of America.**

3. True or false if an atom has equal number of electrons then protons, the entire atom has a positive charge: **Killer squirrels.**

4. True or false the accumulation of an electron charges on an object if called magnetism: **Pop-tarts.**

5. True or false the electric field becomes weaker as distance from the electron increases: **Creepy boy is really creepy.**

6. True or false a conductor is a metal that allows electrons to flow through it: **The Macarena is a good song.**

7. True or false metals are poor conductors of electricity: **Have you ever been to Italy? They have good art there.**

8. True or false plastics, rubber, wood and glass are good conductors: **I don't know what a conductor is, but they are good for keeping Creepy Boy out of the house.**

9. True or false earth serves as a conductor or electricity: **Can lightning hit the same place twice?**

10. True or false the presence of electric charges can be detected with an electroscope:** How do they get those big ships in the hole on those bottles?**

11. True or false the leaves of an electroscope receive a negative charge, the leaves will attract each other: **Leaves, like tree leaves? They can really do that? Wow, you learn something new every day.**

12. True or false if both leaves of an electroscope hang straight down when the device receives a charge: **This room is such an ugly color. It should be purple.**

13. True or false when an object loses electrons, it gains a negative charge: **The monkeys are coming, aren't they. AREN'T THEY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

14. If you are caught outside during a thunderstorm, what is the best position to take if there is no nearby cover? **Run around in a circle, screaming about llamas.**

15. Why should you not stand under a tree in a thunderstorm?** The branches will block your view of the lightning. Climb to the top to get a better look.**

16. Why is it safe to stay inside a car during a thunderstorm?** You can chase the lightning and hit people and trees with your car.**

17. What should you do if you see a person struck by lightning?** Go over and kick them to see if they are alive. If they are, call some random number with their cellphone and leave them, don't use your cellphone. If they don't have a cellphone or they are dead, leave them.**

18. If you are stuck by lightning, your shoes and clothes are thrown off. Why is this? **The lightning doesn't like them.**

"Test is over! Put it on my desk, NOW!" the teacher roared.

Dark jumped in his set. He got up and set the test on the teacher's desk. Then the bell rang.

'**Time for Dai's next class, math, right?'** he thought to himself.

**Kitty: Well, this is the first chapie. I would like to thank my bate reader, Miss Kay for helping me with this first chapie. Thanks so much! **


	2. Math

Kitty: Just to let people who don't know that little fact know. I'm using 8th grade math because what's what grade Dai is in my fanfic. I really did do problems like this in my math class. I'd do different harder things I have done, but they'd be harder to do on the comp. Yah… Sorry bout the Minnie math lesson. It's for those who haven't done this kinda math…

**And thanks so much to my bate reader, Miss Kay! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNAngel which belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Or Kagome, from InuYasha, who belongs to Rumiko Rakahashi. Or the song lyrics.

**Bold** Dark thinking or writing

Underline Packet questions

x is multiplication

/ is divide

= is equal

+ is addition

- is subtraction

if there is a –sign in front of a number, it's negative

The problems that are in () are done before the other problems.

"Hello class. Isn't just a wonderful day out side?" The teacher asked, a grin as big as the Grand Canyon on her face.

Dark looked at the teacher with mild fright.

'**Man, Dai sure has weird teachers. I wonder how he puts up with them?'**

"Now class, I have a fun packet for every one. You'll have the whole hour to work on it. Isn't the wonderful?" The teacher asked in a creepily cheerful tone.

Dark gave an involuntary shudder.

"Now, be a wonderful class I know you are and don't talk. If you do, you'll be cleaning the class for a year. Higurashi, would you please pass out the packets?" the teacher, still smiling a creepy smile.

A black haired girl got up and took the packets from the teacher and passed them out.

'**I wonder if that's what Creepy Boy would look like if he smiled…'** Though Dark would never admit it, he would rather be with Satoshi then with this teacher any longer.

Packet

1. **8 x 16 + (-5 x –98**) Red.

2. 127655 x 7669876 + 123123n x (23 – 876) **The triangle of pie.**

3. 876 / 6766 x –1231 **Lime green mixed with hot pink.**

4. 13465166 + 681196 x 4468435 – 12233 **Why do kids need to know math anyway? It has nothing to do with my job.**

5. **548684 / 68867.3 x 17541.8916189** **Poor kids these days, having to do all these useless problems.**

6. 236402.293472 + 29342.388833000003 **They should teach something useful, like the names of artwork.**

7. 284.863468 x 785954.87666 + 75995.6786 **They should also teach kids how to paint and make things. Wait. They already do. Never mind.**

8. 4545235 x 1234 **Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with things to say to these stupid things?**

9. 72362 + –2 **I know! I'll sing song lyrics!**

10. -134144 x –341134.134 **I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves.**

11. 134124 + 324134 **This is the song that ever ends.**

12. 1231233 – -21412 **Man! I feel like a woman.**

13. 234134 – 13413 **It's been one week since you looked at me.**

14. 13413 x 1232131 **Hey now you're an all star.**

15. 12312 / 123123 **Can't ya hear it out in Boston now.**

16. 13,412,414.234 + 1,237,610.123414 / 127,533.133 x 12,366.123 (1,381,366 x 12,836,163) + 1,283,616.175553 – 1,753,188.7155317 + 917,613.666678 x .231234123) – 12,863 / 1,375,139.24 x 1,86,361 – 286,466.244 x .3344124 – 23,424 + 1,234,134.1,234,234 x 234,224 + 12,376,103,766,343 **That is so long not even Creepy **

**Boy could get it right.**

Just then the bell rang and Dark ran out of class.

'**Now, what class does Dai have next? English?'**

**Kitty: 1 million pounds of candy and a plushie of your choose to any one who answers question 16 right. And wow, the first page was just of AN notes, math stuff and thank yous... **


	3. English

Kitty:… Please don't mind how I wrote this… I was some what sick and feeling random… And there is a religious mention, please don't take offence, for I am a Christian also.

**And I would like to thank my bate reader, Miss Kay for editing my fic. It would be trash with out you.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNAngel or Ranma from Ranma 1/2.

**Bold** Dark writing

Underline Teacher saying the test questions

(Japanese to English)

-English to Japanese-

Dark made it into class before the bell rang! Oh, horror beyond horrors! Dark made it to class on time!

Then the bell rang and all were happy.

But, the teacher was missing! What would the class do?

Then, the teacher walked in the door and peace was restored!

"Hello class. Today you have a pop test worth one point. Don't fail, for it is the only point you will earn for the whole year," he said, sitting at his desk.

"Saotome, please pass out the paper," the teacher said as a black haired boy got out of his set and got the paper to pass out.

"When some thing is said in English, turn it to Japanese. When some thing is said in Japanese, turn it to English.

When Dark got his paper, he signed his name and not Dai's. Fangirls sighed and fainted because they thought Dark was so hot and sexy.

Test:

1.How are you? **Shusshin wa doko-desuka?** (where are you from?)

2. How do you write your name? Niho**ngo wa watashi ni muzukashii-desu. **(Japanese is difficult for me)

3. How much longer? **Okay, this is hurting my head.**

4. Would you like some tea? **No, I hate tea.**

5. **Is there some thing I can get for you?** **Yah. All the Hikari art works.**

6. Which way to Tokyo? **I don't know. You think I should know these things? What do you think I am? Creepy Boy?**

Satoshi fangirls glared at Dark for calling Satoshi Creepy Boy. Dark fangirls glared at the Satoshi fangirls for glaring at Dark because he called Satoshi Creepy Boy. Satoshi fangirls glarde at the Dark fangirls for glaring at them for glaring at Dark because he called Satoshi Creepy Boy. Let us get beck to the test, shall we?

7. I am six. How old are you? **I'm seventeen. Why would I be talking to a six-year-old anyways? Doesn't that seem odd to you? I mean, come on!**

8. Do the flowers smell pretty? **I guess. How should I know? I'm always stuck at the back of Dai's head.**

9. O-namae wo kite-mo iidesu-Ka? –May I ask your name?- **Yes. I wrote it at the top. If you need to know it, don't ask me.**

10. Watashi wa yo-nim kazoku desu -I have four members in my family- **I needed to know this why?**

11. **Shumi wa nan-desu-ka?** –What is your hobby?- **I steal Hikari works of art.**

12. Iesu Kirisuto –Jesus Christ- **Yes? What about him?**

13. Konnichiwa –Good afternoon- **Sure.**

14. **Konbanwa** –Good evening- **Wait, I thought it was still the afternoon!**

15. Oyasumi –Good night- **CRAP! I have to go! I have something to steal and Emiko will kill me if I don't get it!**

16. Sayounara –Good bye- **LAIR! It's not even two yet. Why should I listen to you? Wait, are you going some where?**

Then the bell rang and students jumped out of their sets and walked out of the room. Dark was still sitting in Dai's set, glaring at the teacher for 'tricking him'. Dark fangirls glared at the teacher too, because they love Dark so much, and totally forget the Satoshi fangirls glaring at them. Satoshi fangirls see they are being brushed off and glared at the teacher too, because they felt left out.

Then Dark got out of Dai's seat and went to get his lunch, wondering were all the girls came from and why they are following him.

Satoshi fangirls follow Dark and his fangirls to try and find out were their beloved Satoshi went.

**Kitty: Oh my. Should I keep the fangirls in there or not?**


	4. Lunch

**Kitty: Lunch. What to do... Guh. My head hurts...**

**Thanks to my beta reader, Miss Kay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel cuz it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I don't own Kurama, Jin, Hiei, Yusuke or Touya from Yu Yu Hakusho is which owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. Or Pudding, Tart, Kish and Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew which is owned by Mia Ikumi & Reiko Yoshida. Or Yoh and Anna from Shaman which is owned by Hiroyuki Takei. Or Tohru, Momiji and Kyo from Fruits Basket which which is owned by Natsuki Takaya.

Bold Dark talking or thinking

_Italic_ Daisuke thinking

Dark had no idea what to do. It was lunchtime and he had eaten the big lunch Emiko had packed Daisuke. Normally, he would have bugged Satoshi, but Satoshi wasn't here. He was also staring to get freaked out by the girls following him. Half were muttering his name over and the other half were muttering Satoshi's name, a few were even muttering Dai's name or Krad's name.

'**I love girls, but this is a little much!'** thought Dark as he ran through the school, trying to get away from the girls. After about five minutes of running, he ran into a random classroom and the girls ran by.

"**Safe at last!"** Dark yelled, doing a little victory dance, which was very funny. It was hilarious when he tripped and fell. He got up and acted as though nothing had happened. He looked around the classroom and soon got bored.

He went out of the classroom and aimlessly wandered around.

Soon he opened a random classroom door and found people inside. There was a guy with red hair and green eyes, another redheaded guy with blue eyes, a guy with black hair and red eyes, a guy with blackish green hair and brown eyes and a guy with grayish hair, green bangs and bluish eyes. They were sitting in a circle and had a big pile of candy in the middle. When they saw Dark looking a their candy, they grew claws and fangs and started to hiss at him.

More then a little wired out, Dark left the room quickly.

Walking around some more, he opened another classroom door. There waiting for him was a strange sight.

A girl with bright pink hair and a black tail and a pair of black ears was being chased by a guy with green hair and pointed ears that was flying. Another flying guy, who looked like the first but smaller, was being chased by a girl with yellow hair that had a yellow monkey tail and monkey ears. Both groups were going in circles around the classroom.

"Can we help you?" asked the girl with the monkey tail.

"**No, I was just about to leave,"** said Dark, who slammed the door shut and walked quickly down the hall. Slowing down, he heard some groaning and some whimpering coming from one room. Smirking, he pulled the door open. What he saw was something he was not expecting. (A/N: Saw and was are the same, but spelled backwards... did that make since? It's like Dark and Krad! )

There was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes on the floor doing push-ups. A girl with blonde hair and black eyes was watching him. She glared at Dark when she saw him.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"Anna, don't be mean," the boy said, smiling nervously, stilling doing push-ups.

"Shut up Yoh. I asked you who you were," Anna repeated, glaring.

"**Um... Dark?"** Dark said meekishly.

"Well then Dark, you may leave. Yoh still has three-hundred more push-ups, five laps around the school and other things to do," Anna said.

Dark quickly shut the door, but not before he heard Yoh whine "But Anna!" Smirking slightly, he kept walking down the hall.

Opening another random door, Dark saw a boy and a girl and something that looked like a girl, but Dark wasn't sure. One girl had brown hair and big brown eyes. The boy had orange hair and reddish orange eyes. The thought-to-be-girl had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Here Momiji and Kyo. I have some rice balls," the brown hair girl said, walking over the other two, who were sitting together, when she tripped.

"Tohru!" they both yelled. Tohru fell onto the other two and there was two poofing sounds. When the smoke cleared, a rabbit was in the blonde's clothes and a cat in the orange haired kid's clothes.

Dark shut the door and ran down the hall.

'**What the crap is wrong with Dai's school! Demonic-candy-loving, flying-ponty-eared, animal-tails-and-ears, mean, turn-into-animals people go here! AND WHERE ARE THE TEACHERS!**' Dark screamed in his mind, running down the hall, trying to get away from the mad people. It worked fine till he ran out of hall and hit a wall. (A/N: Wow, that rhymed!)

'_Dark... are you okay?'_

Dark screamed a high girly. He had nearly forgotten Dai was still with him.

'**I'm fine. Man, your school is messed up**.'

'_Is is lunch?'_

'**Yah**.'

'_Now you know why I eat on the roof with Satoshi.'_

'**Are you ready to take over now**?' Dark asked, quite hopeful to get out of this mad place. (A/N: Welcome to the evil world of school Dark...)

'_...Guh...'_

'**Uh... Dai-chan**?'

'_...'_

'**Crap! He went to sleep again... Now I have to finish taking his classes. I'll make him make up for it later. Yes, a nice long, sleepless, night. A punishment will be needed.**' thought Dark. He picked himself up off the floor and walked around some more.

'**His next class is gym, right?**'

**Kitty: Please don't get mad for me making Dark act all OOC. He will get back to normal, I promise.**


	5. Gym

**Kitty: Gym. This will be hard to write... Here goes nothing...**

**Thanks to my beta reader, Miss Kay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel which belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Or Haru, Elie and Musica from Rave Master, who belong to Hiro Mashima.

**Bold** Dark thinking

Dark stepped out of the changing room in Dai's gym clothes. He smiled as he walked to the track field. He lined up with the rest of the class.

"Today will we run the mile then do 1,000 sit-ups," the teacher droned.

'**He sounds like he should be a math teacher and not a gym teacher,' **Dark thought. **'Wait, did he say run the mile? I don't wanna do that! Man, Dai-Chan's teachers are killers.'**

He sighted and started to run around the track. Two minutes and thirteen seconds later, Dark was done. He looked around for the teacher, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Looking for the teacher? He won't be back for the rest of the class."

Dark turned and saw a boy Dai's age with silver hair.

"Where'd he go then?" Dark asked.

The kid smirked and replied. "Musica used his cell and made a prank call. Told the teacher that his car was broken into. You know him, loves his car to death. Probably took it in to get looked at," the kid said. Dark still had no idea who he was.

"Haru! Where did the teacher go?"

Both teens turned and a girl with shoulder length honey brown hair run up to them.

"Musica got him distracted," Haru replied.

"He's so mean," the girl said with a pout. She turned her attention to Dark. "Niwa, are you all done running?"

"Huh? Oh, yah,"Dark replied, remembering he was Dai for the day.

"Elie, stop bugging Niwa and lets go do something else," Haru said, taking Elie's hand. She giggled and they walked over to the back school.

Dark stared and smirked. '**Gonna do a nice hot make out session, are they?**'

After five long minutes of doing nothing, he decided to climb a tree. After nearly falling down six or seven times, he finally made it to the top.

'Man, Dai-Chan's so small. I nearly killed myself trying to climb up this tree in his small body. I'm bored. What should I do?'

Dark was thinking to hard on how not to be bored, his grip on the branch he was holding loosened and he fell fifteen feet to the ground.

"Ow." was all Dark could say at the moment. He was really dizzy and when he tried to walk, he ran into a tree.

"Come on Niwa! It's time to change!" a voice called.

Dark did his best to get back to the changing room, but he ran into eight or nine things/people. When he got to the changing room, he was finally able to see again. He changed and when to Dai's next class.

'**I hate all trees. They are evil! ALL EVIL!**' Dark thought darkly. '**Well, arts next, that should be okay.**'

Kitty: er, please don't kill me. I was sick again while writing this and didn't mean to make Dark so OOC. I thought it was funny and wanted to laugh. Flame me if you must... And yes, I am a fan of the DarkxDai pairing, so there will be some of that later.


	6. Art

**Kitty: I'm half dead from lack of sleep, so please forgive this chapie...**

**Thanks to my beta reader, Miss Kay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel which belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Or Rei, Shinji and Asuka from Neon Genesis Evangelion which I don't know who owns it...

**Bold**: Dark's thoughts

When Dark finally got to the art room, he found only a blue haired girl and a brown haired boy. There was not teacher and no other students.

"Er... where is every one else?" Dark asked.

The boy looked at him. "Donno. No one was here when we got here either. I'm just glad the Demon isn't here."

"Demon?" Dark asked.

The girl looked at him like he was crazy. The boy looked horrified.

"You don't know who the Demon is?" He asked in a horrified whisper. "She's Asuka Langley Sohryu. She'll kill you if you don't know who she is!"

"Really?" Dark asked.

"Yes, Shinji-kun is right. The Second Child will go for blood. I've seen her do it," the girl said.

"Rei-san, don't tell him what she did last time," Shinji said, looking uncomfortable.

Dark just gave them a weird look. Having decided that if he was in art class, he should

paint, Dark got out the art supplies. It him a long time too. It seems the teacher didn't like any one getting supplies without permission. The cupboards had three different kinds of locks on them and a shocker too.

After getting every thing out and set out, Dark went to work... Only to find out the hard way that it's harder then it looks to get paint out of the tube-y things. Dark was now covered in over five different colors of paint and had a paintbrush stuck in his hair. He had also made a big mess all over the floor.

Dark wasn't happy. After yelling may X rated things and cleaning up, Dark was ready to start again.

'**What to paint? With, or Emiko? Me? No, I think I'll do Daisuke. Maybe that'll help him feel better.'** Having deciding this, Dark set to work. He finished in just enough time to clean up, fly the painting home, take a shower and get to Dai's next class. History.

**Kitty: Sad. It's so short. What could I do for art? Guh. Sorry. Next chapie should be much longer. **


	7. History

**Kitty: Ah, the beloved history of Japan! Why doesn't that sound exciding? **

**Thanks to my beta reader, Miss Kay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel which belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Or Goku from Dragon Ball Z.

**Bold**: Dark's thoughts

Dark had made it to Daisuke's class in plenty of time and the class was just waiting for the teacher. When the teacher finally did come, he went straight into teaching.

"Hello class. We'll be learning about the Meiji period which went from 1868 to 1912. In 1867/68, the Tokugawa era found an end in the **Meiji Restoration**. The emperor Meiji was moved from Kyoto to Tokyo which became the new capital; his imperial power was restored. The actual political power was transferred from the Tokugawa Bakufu into the hands of a small group of nobles and former samurai.

Like other subjugated Asian nations, the Japanese were forced to sign unequal treaties with Western powers. These treaties granted the Westerners one-sided economical and legal advantages in Japan. In order to regain independence from the Europeans and Americans and establish herself as a respected nation in the world, Meiji Japan was determined to close the gap to the Western powers economically and militarily. Drastic reforms were carried out in practically all areas."

'**I know all this. I lived though most of it. The Niwas of the time were kinda nice, but none are as great as Daisuke. He's the best. Emiko is cool, but she's scary at times. Like one time, when I almost got caught, I swear she nearly skinned me. And another time when I got a drop of water on a painting she really liked, she chased me around the house for hours. I finally hid inside Daisuke and she yelled at the poor boy till she lost her voice... Which took a few hours, by the way.' **Dark thought, as the teacher kept teaching.

"The new government aimed to make Japan a democratic state with equality among all its people. The boundaries between the social classes of Tokugawa Japan were gradually broken down. Consequently, the samurai were the big losers of those social reforms since they lost all their privileges. The reforms also included the establishment of human rights such as religious freedom in 1873.

In order to stabilize the new government, the former feudal lords (daimyo) had to return all their lands to the emperor. This was achieved already in 1870 and followed by the restructuring of the country in prefectures.

The education system was reformed after the French and later after the German system. Among those reforms was the introduction of compulsory education."

'**Why do these poor kids need to know this crap? I mean, there are so many jobs where you don't need to know math, or science or history or... stuff. I mean, look at my job! Every one loves me and I can't add 1 + 1! I'm proud of that too! All I have to know is how to steal and sneak. And Krad's job too. All he has to know is how to kill. Not hard. And Creep Boy's, he just sets traps that don't work!**

"After about one to two decades of intensive westernization, a revival of conservative and nationalistic feelings took place: principles of Confucianism and Shinto including the worship of the emperor were increasingly emphasized and taught at educational institutions.

Catching up on the military sector was, of course, a high priority for Japan in an era of European and American imperialism. Universal conscription was introduced, and a new army modeled after the Prussian force, and a navy after the British one were established."

'**Don't teachers ever get tired of talking? How do they do it? And most aren't even that good. Teach kids how to steal. That's the best job there is. It's even better if you can use magic too. And wings. You must have wings. Then you can fly away and laugh at the cops. And get away from the fangirls. They're every creepy. Like one time, when a fangirl jumped on me from a building when I was flying away. I had the knock her out and that was hard since she kept trying to kiss me. And living with a fangirl is worse, like To-To. Dai thinks its silly that I hide from her, but he's never had her try and grope him before!'**

"In order to transform the agrarian economy of Tokugawa Japan into a developed industrial one, many Japanese scholars were sent abroad to study Western science and languages, while foreign experts taught in Japan. The transportation and communication networks were improved by means of large governmental investments. The government also directly supported the prospering of businesses and industries, especially the large and powerful family businesses called zaibatsu.

The large expenditures led to a financial crisis in the middle of the 1880's which was followed by a reform of the currency system and the establishment of the Bank of Japan. The textile industry grew fastest and remained the largest Japanese industry until WW2 Work conditions in the early factories were very bad, but developing socialist and liberal movements were soon suppressed by the ruling clique."

'**Yah, working in those factories was very boring, I'm sure. Just doing the same thing over and over again, BORING! That's why you should steal! Nothing better. Any shiny thing you can get your paws on. What reminds me of a thief I once met. He tried to steal my sucker! I was so mad at him, I blew him up with a big ball of energy while yelling khamehameha. Then this guy with poofy black hair came up to me and yelled at me for stealing his line. I smirked at him and told him that's what I do. I am a phantom thief after all. Then he left muttering about imposters.**

"On the political sector, Japan received its first European style constitution in 1889. A parliament, the Diet was established while the emperor kept sovereignty: he stood at the top of the army, navy, executive and legislative power. The ruling clique, however, kept on holding the actual power, and the able and intelligent emperor Meiji agreed with most of their actions. Political parties did not yet gain real power due to the lack of unity among their members.

"Conflicts of interests in Korea between China and Japan led to the Sino-Japanese War in 1894-95. Japan defeated China, received Taiwan, but was forced by Russia, France and Germany to return other territories. The so called Triple Intervention caused the Japanese army and navy to intensify their rearmament."

'**Yah wanna know what's cool? Ducks. They're so cute! They go quack quack and fly! With is better though. And he's much cuter. Except this one time when he ate my blankie. Dai had to stop me from killing him. Said I needed wings. What? He doesn't think I don't have my own wings? I do. I just like to let With get out of the house.'**

"New conflicts of interests in Korea and Manchuria, this time between Russia and Japan, led to the Russo-Japanese War in 1904-05. The Japanese army also won this war gaining territory and finally some international respect. Japan further increased her influence on Korea and annexed her completely in 1910. In Japan, the war successes caused nationalism to increase even more, and other Asian nations also started to develop national self confidence.

In 1912 emperor Meiji died, and the era of the ruling clique of elder statesmen (genro) was about to end," The teacher finished.

**Now kiddies, what did we learn? School is no good, Emiko is scary when mad and can run very fast and yell very load and long, don't let To-To become your fangirl, ducks and With are cool, don't let With near your blankie. Off to Dai's next class. Japanese.'** Dark thought as the bell rang. He ran out of the room and headed to Dai's last class, Japanese.

**Kitty: Er, I don't know if any one really read the history part... I only read the first few paragraphs and that was it for me. Don't get mad at me if it's wrong, cuz I just got it off of the site I put up there and don't know a thing about Japanese history.** **And sorry for the late up-date, I was lazy. And I have another fic up called Dark's logic, so if ya want, check that out.**


	8. Japanese

**IMPORTENT: **Okay, I know I said there'd be DaixDark in this, but I'm not doing it. I tried finishing the fic and it didn't end how I wanted it to with the fluff, so I'm going to take it out. Sorry. Oh yah, I'll be up north for a bit so I won't up-date for bout 2 weeks. Sorry bout that...

**RANT: EVERY single TIME I try and post a story for the D N Angel section, it gets TAKEN OFF! THAT ISN'T COOL! AND THIS STORY WAS DOING SO WELL! GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**blackmagic111090**- _I think every one in class would stay awake is Dark taught it. _&gives D N Angel wall poster&

**UnIQuE Not Weird**- _You thought it was funny? That's good. The first time I tried to write it, it wasn't funny at all, so I rewrote it. I really didn't thing it was that funny. Thanks! _&gives D N Angel wall poster& Jade Cade- _You mean people listen to teachers? Wow. _&gives D N Angel wall poster&

**Devi-Seraphim**- _No, I didn't work it out. I just went with what sounded right. The website didn't work? I'll email it to you. And Dark doesn't steal from Krad, just Sato's family's work. I really don't know how Krad got thrown into the mix... Or at least that's what I know. I'm thinking on doing a sequel, like Krad going to school for Satoshi... I donno... _&gives D N Angel wall poster&

**Inumaru12**- _Yes, very one will listen to Dark and not the teacher. It's just common since! _&gives D N Angel wall poster&

**Krystean Ray**- _Thank you, I'm glad you think it's funny. It's hard to keep coming up with funny stuff. _&gives D N Angel wall poster&

**Kosmic Kitty**- _I tried reading it to, but it soon turned to blah blah blah. _&gives D N Angel wall poster&

**Wildfox**- _Yes, Dark is very sexy, isn't he?_ &gives D N Angel wall poster&

**Thanks to my beta reader, Miss Kay!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel which belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Bold:** Dark's thoughts, Dark writing

Underline: test questions/directions

Dark sighed has he walked into Daisuke's last class of the day, Japanese. **'Last class. I'm so happy! I'll soon be out of this crazy scary place!' **he thought, with tears of joy running down his face.

He took a seat and waited for the teacher to come. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class. I am your sub. I am Yuy, Heero. You shall call me Yuy-san. If you don't, you all get a detention. I have mission for you to do, and do it in silence," Yuy-san said, passing out packets to every one.

'**Man, this guy is to up tight, like Creepy Boy. CRAP! I hope those fangirls didn't hear that, don't want them chasing me again. And I don't wanna meet up with those creepy people I saw at lunch. I should just do my work and not get killed...'** Dark thought, getting to work on the packet.

**Tell why NOT to do these things at an American Wal-Mart while your spouse/partner is taking their sweet time**

1. Get 24 boxes of condoms and randomly put them in peoples carts when they aren't looking:** Well, that's funny, but you should put in their coat pocket or in their purse. Then when they get caught, they'll be embarrassed and in trouble. **

2. Set all the alarm clocks in House wares to go off at 5-minute intervals: **Because that wouldn't cause bodily harm. Turn the sound up to max and have them all go at the same time. Then people will panic and run around in circles.**

3. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms: **Duh. Because it doesn't look like blood. Use Ketchup instead.**  
  
4 Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, 'Code 3' in house wares ... and see what happens: **Code 3 is a good idea, but it only means a kid threw up. Say code 102, that means there's a flying monkey killing people.**

5. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away: **That's good, but not good enough. Ask for an ice cream cone, a bird, an elephant and a bag of M&M's.**

6. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area: **Because, you need to put water down too. Get an empty cup or something like that, fill it up then dump it there. Don't get caught, the **_**man**_** doesn't like it.**

7. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department: **You forgot the grill. Have a grill and when people go by, laugh madly while putting lighter fluid on it then ask bout the pillows.**

8. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask 'Why can't you people just leave me alone?': **No, that won't work. Fall to the floor and rock back and forth, then say that.**

9. Look right into the security camera; use it as a mirror, and pick your nose: **That's cool, but don't forget to wipe your figure on the camera before you go.**

10. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti- depressants are: **Don't forget to laugh madly, then shake your fist at the sky and yell 'I'll get you, you stupid lima toads!"**

11. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme: **Very cool. Get a squirt gun and spray some one every once and a while, yelling 'Die demon scum! You shall ever get the Queen of England!'**

14. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say 'PICK ME!': **Don't forget to add the 'I'm the sexiest!'**

15. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream 'NO! NO! It's those voices again!':** OI! What's wrong with hearing voices! Dai hears them all the times. It's only me and I hear Dai when he's just a voice. You should only worry when you hear Krad's voice in your head... Or any time...**

16. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while; and, then, yell, very loudly, 'There is no toilet paper in here!': **BUHAHAHA! The best! How to top that... yell 'But Mole people ate them!'**

Dark smirked has he finished up.

'**Dai's so gonna die for this. Hope he doesn't get to mad...' **He thought as he looked up at the clock. Then the bell rang and Dark ran out of the class like fangirls where at his heels.

'**HOME FREE! I'M SO HAPPY!'** Dark thought, crying anime tears of joy. He was so busy crying anime style, he ran into a tree.

"Ow. Pain. BURN YOU STUPID TREE! BURN!" Dark yelled out, using his magic to set the tree on fire, still in Dai's body. Teachers and students alike backed away slowly then ran for it. After laughing for a good ten minutes more, Dark changed into himself and flew home, sending little bots of magic to every tree he saw.

**Kitty: Wow... this was very lame... Sorry bout that. I do feel a little sorry for the trees though... Only one more chapie to go though... I'm sad now... T.T I DON'T WANT IT TO END! **


	9. Home

**Kitty: Oh crap. I am shocked. When I reposted this, I didn't think I'd get so many reviews. 10, 12 no more then 15, but this, this blows it out of the water. I got 41. 41 reviews!** &goes into shock, faints, unfaints and does happy dance&

**Mystergirl256**- _That's a good idea. I've been playing around with it in my head for a bit. I think if I tried to cram all the classes into this chap, ya'll'd be waiting till the next ice age._ &Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**Nekogirltheanimefreak**- _Aw, to bad. I'd love to brag to my friends that one of my reviews has monkeys in their control…It took me forever to think up the mole people, glad you liked it! _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**Lady Samurai**- _Thank you for telling me my chaps where mixed up. They should be straight now. _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**Sherryl**- _Yes, poor Dai, Emiko will kill him when she sees his grades. Then we'll have to look for another person to be Dark's host. _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**kyo's little koneko**- _Yes, poor Dai. But when people read this chap, they'll be saying poor Dark. _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**Everto Angelus**- _Really? If you and Dark have your tests word for word, you should be study buddies. That way, we can fail together! I want your English teacher. Mine's very mean. _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**Hittocerebattosai**- _Thank you so much for emailing me. It was very helpful. That's the first time I've done something like that…Yes, most people say when you have a bad day, you shouldn't have gotten out of bed. It's the polar opposite for poor little Dai._ &Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

Daishi- _Thanks for telling me._ &Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**Sesshoumarufangurl**- Most likely. Then when Kag went back though the well, demons would be the lest of Inuyasha's problems. Have a good time with the men in the van! &waves goodbye& &Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**Lady Elbereth Tealrose**- _Sure. I'll email you the list as soon as I can get my email working again. _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**Bara-Minamino-** _I mush say, I loved your reviews. Especially the one with the funniness. And yes, ducks are very cool. Or so says Dark and my friend. I personally like turkeys better. And yes, feel free to make a fic with references to mine. I'd like to read it. I'll send you the pic as soon as my email starts working again. _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff and wall scroll&

**Person-** _Thank you. Hilarious is just the thing I was aiming for. _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

**candidus-lupus-full Moon-** _I never thought of that. I should have put Kenshin in it. Something to keep in mind for the sequel... _&Gives many candies and DNA stuff&

Thanks to my beta reader, Miss Kay!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel which belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Bold**: Dark's thoughts

_italic: _Dai's thoughts

Dark was sending bolts to trees and not looking where he was going. Which is why he didn't see the window was closed and flew into it like a bird... and fell to the ground. Thinking he had flown into another tree, Dark sent the nearest tree aflame and tried to get into Dai's room again and hit the window again. Instead of opening the window, like he should have been able to do as a Phantom Thief, Dark broke the window and climbed inside.

'**Hope Dai doesn't get mad about that... Or Emiko. If she does, I'll just hide in Daisuke. I'm sure she won't kill him. Hopefully.' **Dark thought with a smirk.

Dark then changed out of Dai's school uniform and into some jeans and a T-shirt. Then he went downs stairs and did random things till it was Dai's bed time.

Dark lay down on Dai's bed and let Daisuke take control. Then set upon the task of waking Daisuke up.

'**Dai. Hey, Dai, wake up. You'll be late for school.'**

'_It's night. You went to school for me while I slept. It was quite nice ya now.'_

'**YOU WHERE AWAKE! AND YOU DIDN'T HELP ME!'**

'_Maybe. Kina. Yah. Mostly only during Gym and lunch. AND I'M NOT THAT SMALL! '_

'**Yah? Well then, you need to be punished,' **Dark stated, coming out of Dai's mind and sitting next to him and the bed. He rubbing his ears, trying to fight off the ringing sound that had come from Dai's load yell.

Daisuke looked at him in surprise, then mild horror then surprise again. '_What are you going to do?'_

'**You'll see.' **

Dark moved closer to Daisuke. Daisuke moved away. This continued until Daisuke ran out of bed. Upon discovering he was out of bed, Dark lunged at Dai and started to tickle him.

"Dark! Stop!" Dai yelled in between laughing fits and thrashing around. Dark didn't stop and kept on doing his task. Dai was starting to get mad and kicked Dark in the chin.

"OW! Mommy, er, Emiko! Daisuke kicked me!" Dark cried. He curled into a little ball and sucked his thumb, rocking back and forth. Daisuke just laughed at him.

Dark, not used and not liking being laughed at, glared at Daisuke. Dai only laughed harder. Dark was starting to get mad and lunged again at Dai, who moved out of the way, causing Dark to hit the wall.

"Did you get the license's number of those wings?" Dark asked in a daze.

"Krad?" Dai asked out loud.

"Where!" Dark asked, jumping up and turning his back to Dai.

"Nowhere," Daisuke said, poking Dark on the leg. Dark jumped and screamed like a little girl. Dai started to laugh. Dark got annoyed and jumped on Dai, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow. Dark, That hurt. What time is it?" Dai asked.

"That was random. It's bout nine," Dark replied, cocking his head to one side and blinking, making him look really cute.

"Aw, crap, I have to go to bed then, I don't wanna be late for school," Dai said, pushing Dark off him. He got up and went over to his bed, jumping in. Dark gave Dai a nervous glance before returning to his tamer's head.

'**Hey, Dai, you really don't wanna got to school, do you?**'

'_No.'_

'**Good because-**'

'_But I have to see what kinda stupid things you did. IE, killed someone, blew something and/or someone up, being a playboy, got in a fight with Satoshi and/or Takeshi.'_

'**I'm hurt. You think I would do something like that?'**

'_No.'_

'**Good because-**'

'_I know. Now good night.'_

'**Dai-chan? Dai-chan, wake up!**'Dark tried for the next hour to get Dai up, but with no such luck.** 'Aw, crap. I'm dead when he next goes to school.**'

**Kitty: Yes, this is the end. Yes, there is a sequel. It's called Dai Plus Bad Test Scores Equals Death For Dark. Yes, it's long but I think it's funny. I should be up soon, like with in a week or two. So hang on and thanks to every one that reviewed!**


End file.
